Chiaroscuro of the Heart
by Irma Lair
Summary: Gemma piensa en todo. Su vida, que es un extraño conjunto de luz y sombra. Y los Reinos, que son una gran y terrible belleza. Allí, donde un mágico río susurra noche y día, mostrándonos lo que deseamos ver.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la Orden de la Academia Spence me pertenece, todos son de la maravillosa escritora **

**Libba Bray (¡cómo desearía que fueran míos!, aish…). Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, por pura diversión de la **

**desquiciada autora XD y de quién lo lea.**

**¡Espero que os guste!.**

**Éste fanfic está situado entre el primer y el segundo libro.**

**O sea, este fanfic está ambientado justo después de morir Pippa, antes de que comience la trama de Ángeles Rebeldes. **

**¡Bueno, nada más!. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!.**

* * *

**Chiaroscuro del Corazón  
**

Contemplar la lluvia desde la ventana de la habitación que comparto con Ann en Spence me parece el pasatiempo más lúdico

del mundo en estos momentos.

Trato de distraerme en vano observando los surcos que dejan las gotitas de agua al resbalar por el cristal, tratando de alejar

dolorosos recuerdos de mi mente.

Cómo por ejemplo el de un lugar más allá de este, junto a un alegre y susurrante río de aguas brillantes y cegadoras, un

lugar donde nunca llueve (al menos que alguien desee lo contrario) y los colores son un estallido de arco iris.

Me temo que aquí, en la Academia Spence, los únicos colores que parecen existir son el gris y el negro.

También recuerdo la sonrisa de una mujer pelirroja, con unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes como los míos, que me acariciaba

con sus dedos cálidos como rayos de sol y me contaba cuentos cuando era pequeña.

Cuentos sobre magia y sobre prodigios inigualables.

Y son precisamente esos recuerdos los que me golpean como un puñetazo. Los que me oprimen el corazón dejándome sin

aire durante unos instantes.

Mi madre, Virginia Doyle. Señora de su impecable hogar, gentil y dulce mujer a la que todos quisieron y respetaron.

No… _Mary Dowd_, la asesina. La bruja miembro de la Orden.

Ya no sé ni que decir ni que pensar.

Trato de aceptar a mi madre tal y como en realidad era, a pesar de que aún me siento traicionada cuando pienso en ella.

Aún no le he perdonado lo que hizo. Algo monstruoso y espantoso. Algo brutal y horrible.

Pero a pesar de todo, es mi madre. Asesina, orgullosa, bruja; cariñosa, valerosa, fuerte…

Mi madre.

_Mary Dowd_, que se ha ido para siempre, cuando la liberé en los Reinos.

Aún siento el dulce y penetrante aroma del agua rosas en el aire, de vez en cuando.

Sus nanas aún me duermen por las noches, cuando mi mente febril descansa después de todo el horror que he visto, que he

sentido.

_Una gran y terrible belleza._

Ah… sí. Los Reinos son terribles… Han causado tanta muerte y destrucción cuando personas como _Circe _se han dejado llevar

por su poder y se han corrompido por las ansias de poseer toda la magia que anida en ése lugar…

Pero a la vez, los Reinos son un tesoro, donde podemos desear. Donde somos libres para hacerlo.

No más represiones, no más escondernos. _Somos libres_.

La libertad que todos deseamos, el poder, la posibilidad de elegir…

En los Reinos, dónde vemos lo que deseamos ver y somos quienes deseamos ser.

Donde somos más fuertes, más felices. Donde nos adoran y nos necesitan, y donde el tiempo parece detenerse en las horas

más felices de nuestras vidas, cuando estamos en nuestro pequeño paraíso y perdemos el sentido de la realidad…

_Mis amigas y yo._

O lo que queda de mis amigas.

Pippa ya no está, y me siento culpable por no haber pensado en ella antes.

La echo de menos. A ella y sus ilusiones románticas, su egoísmo y sus quejas, sus bromas y risas, sus problemas y tristezas.

La Pippa que todas conocíamos.

Ella eligió marcharse por su propia cuenta, pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme tan culpable…

La vi irse con su caballero andante, sonriendo como siempre solía hacer.

Sus ojos violetas brillaban y su sonrisa resplandecía.

La hermosa Pippa.

Prefirió morir antes que casarse con el señor Bumble. Prefirió marcharse para siempre.

Yo no la detuve.

Pude hacerlo y no lo hice.

"_No hay malas elecciones. Sólo distintas"_

Dejé que Pippa se marchara, y no me lo perdono.

Y sé que las demás tampoco lo hacen.

Felicity aún no ha superado la muerte de Pippa. La echa muchísimo de menos. Lo sé.

Después de todo eran mejores amigas. Y ni siquiera pudieron despedirse.

Fee me echa la culpa, estoy segura. Aunque no me lo diga… Sus ojos fríos como el pedernal me dicen lo que sus labios no

quieren pronunciar.

"_Abandonaste a Pippa. Todo es culpa tuya. La dejaste morir. ¡La abandonaste!"_, estoy segura de que esto es lo que piensa cada

vez que me ve.

Y Ann…

Ann también cree que abandoné a Pippa a merced del asesino de Circe. Pero es demasiado cobarde para decirme nada.

Que curioso… Fee es valiente y nunca se corta ni un pelo con los demás… Y en el fondo tiene miedo de perder mi amistad si

me dice lo que piensa: que por así decirlo "yo maté" a Pippa.

El caso de Ann es todo lo contrario.

Ann no me dice nada por que no se atreve… Es tímida y tiene miedo de que la dejemos de lado.

No sabe que Fee comparte su misma opinión acerca de lo de Pippa, y con más intensidad aún.

Pero yo… ¡Nunca quise abandonar a Pippa!. ¡Volví a buscarla!, ¡éramos amigas!.

Ella decidió su camino… Decidió quedarse por siempre en los Reinos. Decidió morir.

Era su elección…

Pero si yo hubiera insistido más…

¡Debí, debí hacerlo!

Y ahora ya es tarde…

Pippa no volverá jamás. ¡Todo por mi culpa!.

Lo arruino todo a mi paso…

Hasta incluso con Kartik…

Bueno, desde el principio no hubo nada con él.

Somos enemigos, él es un Rakshana pero…

No puedo evitar pensar en Kartik con… Bueno, con nostalgia.

No sé por qué, la verdad. No nos llevamos nunca bien.

Me dio a entender más de una vez que yo no era más que una carga para él, una molestia. Una colegiala estúpida a la que

debía vigilar.

Aún me hace daño pensar en ello. En él. Y en cómo miró a Pippa aquella vez… Aunque ya sé que pensar eso es mezquino, no

puedo evitarlo.

Jamás me miró a mí de aquel modo. Y nunca lo hará.

Kartik se ha ido también. Pero no para siempre.

Espero, al menos.

Ha desaparecido, tal vez esté ya en Rakshana. ¿Quién sabe?.

Ahora me toca a mí seguir mi camino.

Tal vez… Buscar a Circe y vengar a mi madre.

Si algún día me atrevo a volver a los Reinos después de lo que ocurrió allí.

Sí Fee y Ann me perdonan algún día y deciden unirse a mí en mi búsqueda de la verdad.

Pero de momento, a decir verdad aún no quiero regresar a los Reinos.

Quiero seguir contemplando la lluvia caer, quiero seguir viviendo la vida con normalidad antes de tener que volver a ver aquel

río que nunca cesa de fluir, recreando los sueños y fantasías de aquellos que se miran reflejados en el.

Aún no estoy preparada para estar una vez más bajo aquellos árboles de los que llovían flores, una lluvia multicolor, no cómo

la que cae hoy en Spence.

Quizás, algún día reúna el valor necesario para volver a los Reinos. Quizás.

Fee y Ann me presionan para que lo haga de inmediato, pero el momento lo decidiré yo.

Por que aún no estoy preparada para ver lo que me espera más allá. Entre las fronteras de lo real y lo onírico, en un mundo

donde se forjan los sueños y la magia es tan real como las señales que dejas con las manos en la nieve.

Algún día… Quizás…

Quizás vuelva una vez más.

* * *

**N/A-¡Bueno!, ¡ya está!. This is the end… **

**Me parece que me ha salido muy ñoño… No sé… No me acaba de gustar.**

**De todos modos… ¡Adoro el libro "La Orden de la Academia Spence"!, me ha hecho ilu escribir un fanfic sobre esta historia.**

**Aish… espero que a pesar de todo os haya gustado y no os haya parecido aburrido… **

**Si os ha gustado y tenéis tiempo, dejad un review por favor. ¡¡Me encantará leer vuestros comentarios!!. Podéis enviar críticas, opiniones… lo que se os ocurra.**

**¡Ah!, si Gemma está un poco OOC en mi fic, disculpad. A veces se me va un poco la olla con algunos personajes XD**

**¡Gracias por leer!.**

**¡Hasta otra!.**


End file.
